


My Fair Lady

by tabegohan



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, Mentions of incest, Original Character(s), alucard is creepin hard, dont mess with the supposedly defenseless oc, mentions of depression, minor plot divergance, pip has to be careful cuz jailbait lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabegohan/pseuds/tabegohan
Summary: Noah Bellerose was hoping to celebrate her birthday with her parents. Things don't go as planned however when mysterious vampires appear, and a certain Hellsing organization gets involved.





	1. Prologue

Sunlight shone brightly through a thin slit in the curtains, illuminating sleeping, closed eyes. A moment passed, then another, and finally, those sleepy eyes blinked awake, revealing light grey orbs. Grumbling softly, a young woman pushed herself up to her elbows, a mess of long, dark hair strewn around her head and shoulders. Now sitting up completely, she stretched her arms above her. A loud yawn erupted from her lips, but was quickly cut off by another woman’s strict voice,

“Honestly Noah, cover your mouth.”

The young woman grinned sheepishly, a small and pathetic sounding ‘eheheh’ coming from her relaxed form. Both women held similar characteristics; dark hair, grey eyes, pale skin. The most obvious difference was that the older woman was much nicer to look at with her ironed dress and neatly pulled back hair; while the younger woman looked as if she’d just awoken from hibernation.

“Good morning,” the youth responded, another yawn slipping from her lips.

The older woman simply rolled her eyes as she strode into the room, opening the nearby dresser and rummaging around for presentable clothing; after all, today was a big day. Today was Noah’s 18th birthday, and her parents had been preparing for this day since she was born.

“Uh---Catherine! Come ’ere will ya!” called a male from the living from, an American southern drawl apparent.

“What!” the woman responded, irritation lightly sprinkled in her typically calm voice.

“Just get over here!” he repeated impatiently.

Catherine huffed in silent annoyance at her husband. He was always an impatient one. Holding up a soft blue, collared dress, she set it atop the dresser and left the room before shutting the door behind her.

Noah stared lazily at the door before yawning once again. Looks like she had no choice this time, she thought to herself as she slid off the bed grudgingly. She wouldn’t mind lazing her day away in bed, but her parents were having none of that.

Slipping out of her pajamas, she held the dress to her scrawny body as she observed herself in the mirror. Blue looked rather nice. She considered for a moment switching it out with a red dress, but thought against it as the color seemed much too bold for her. She set the dress back down and went into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

 

“You must be joking,” Catherine scoffed, as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. He in turn, rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to charm her with a dashing smile.

“Won’t be long, I swear darlin’.” Her stare merely hardened, she wasn’t falling for that.

“Jonas,” she stated simply, the tone in her voice enough to shake a grown man in his boots. The man responded by pressing his lips delicately against her forehead, before tracing a finger over his heart.

“I’ll be back by noon. Cross my heart and hope to---”

“Really?” She looked unamused.

“Well, you know what I mean.” He pecked her cheek affectionately.

“I’m holding you to it, don’t be late.” Jonas nodded in agreement.

As he turned to leave, she quickly added, “Try not to hurt yourself out there.”

* * *

It was 8 pm. Noah and Catherine had been sitting at the restaurant for at least two hours. They had spent much of their time walking around the city, shopping and talking. In all that time, they’d expected Jonas to come and join them, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. The two had already finished their meal long ago, only ordering lemonade to appease the waiter. Luckily, the three ate there often enough that the owner wouldn’t mind them lounging around. Catherine was practically fuming in her seat by now.

“Won’t be long he says,” she grumbled to herself, taking sips from her straw. Noah stared out the window boredly, eyeing the people wandering about, hoping to see her father in the crowd. The young woman fiddled around with her cup and sighed at these turn of events. Not that she minded spending the day with her mother, but she was hoping all three of them would get to spend the day together. What could he be doing?

The older woman eyed her daughter with a sigh. This wasn’t how the night was suppose to go at all. What was that fool of a man doing? It honestly had better been important. Reaching into her coat pocket, Catherine set a small wrapped box onto the table. Noah stared at the gift curiously before looking at her mother for approval to open it.

“Your father wanted to give it to you, but I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Eagerly, she began to unwrap the box. Setting the ribbon and wrapping paper carefully to the side as to not create a mess, she finally opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a long, silver bullet hanging from it. Lifting it delicately between her fingers, she stared at the bullet in confusion.

“Silver?” she asked warily, to which her mother responded with a nod.

“As you know, your father was once a mercenary of sorts. He had actually hoped to give you his old rifle as a gift,” Noah blinked in disbelief, “Obviously, we both settled on this instead.”

“Thank you, it’s nice,” the youth responded kindly as she awkwardly attempted to put it on. The bullet was completely understandable. Her father was always a bit of a gun nut. But silver? Her skin had always been a bit sensitive to it, so it really made no sense to her. It was nice to look at otherwise. Catherine smiled softly, before her lips set again. He was suppose to be here to explain the situation, but it looks like she would have to do it.

“We have something important to discuss,” the woman began, the air suddenly heavy around her. “It’s about you and your birth.”

Noah shifted in her seat awkwardly. She had a bad feeling, but she couldn’t quite place it. She couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “I’m not adopted am I?”

Catherine looked taken aback, before chuckling softly at the youth, shaking her head as she did so. “No, no, not at all.”

“Oh. Well that’s good then.” She coughed awkwardly at her outburst, flushing in embarrassment.

The woman took a breath, steeling herself for what she was going to say. “You see, when you were born you weren’t quite...” she paused, searching for the perfect term. “Well...you weren’t...alive.”

Noah blinked, unsure of what to make of the statement. Birth complications tended to happen after all; not that she was an expert on the subject or anything. Catherine carefully watched the girl’s reaction, and proceeded slowly.

“You were never suppose to be born. You were impossible, in all accounts.”

Noah didn’t understand what she was trying to say, and if anything, she mostly felt hurt at the implications. She could feel herself sinking into her seat.

“I don’t...”

“Your father shouldn’t have been able to get me pregnant because he’s...” she leaned forward, taking her daughter’s hands into her own comfortingly, “he’s a vam---”

She never had the chance to finish as screams and gunshots filled the air.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah realizes she isn't quite normal.

There was so much blood. Bodies were torn to bits and pieces, guts and who knows what littered the reddened floor. The stench was putrid, making all of Noah’s hair stand on end. Sweat drenched her forehead as she held onto her mother’s hand for dear life as they ran through the death filled hallways. It was impossible to make it to the entrance, their escape hindered by walking corpses. They could only go upward, and hoped that perhaps, there was a room they could barricade themselves in. 

“In here!” Catherine cries out, shoving the girl in quickly. Locking the door behind her, the woman looked around the room, and immediately pushed a chair against the door.

Noah was panting hard, shivering in cold fear. Her hair was disheveled, random strands sticking to her drenched face. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that she would awaken from this nightmare, but to no avail. She could hardly believe what she had seen, the expressions of horror plastered on the other patrons’ faces. And now they were all dead, disgusting monsters. The whole situation was insane. 

“Noah! Help me!”

The girl jolted from her thoughts, and ran over to her mother immediately. The two pushed a table against the door, and proceeded to pile up more furniture against it. They could hear the screams behind the door and the living running for dear life. Noah glanced at her mother nervously, her thoughts clear. The woman merely shook her head; they wouldn’t be opening the door for anyone or anything. 

Catherine ran over to one of the windows and pushed it open, peering around for an escape. They were on the third and last floor of the building, and there was no possible way to climb the walls to hide on the roof. Those monsters were everywhere, flooding the streets and breaking into all of the nearby buildings. Noah soon joined her, cautiously peering out as she clung to her mother’s arm like a small child. There were soldiers on the streets, as well as the rooftops, firing down at the beasts mercilessly. Oddly, they didn’t look like typical government grunts. Noah could have sworn she saw a woman jumping from building to building far in the distance, but that was humanly impossible. 

Noah turned back to her mother, the fear in her eyes palpable. She tightened her grip on her mother’s arm, “Are they here to help us?” she whispered weakly, a bead of sweat falling from her chin. 

There was a moment of silence, as the older woman gave the girl a hard stare. “Hopefully.” It didn’t reassure. 

Jumping would be a quick death, and even if they did survive the fall, they would just be torn apart. They didn’t have many options and could only hope those soldiers get to them on time. Noah inhaled with a shaky breath. This wasn’t how she wanted to spend her last day on Earth. She wished she was as brave and resourceful as her mother, who was currently scavenging the room to find anything they could use to defend themselves. The only thing of use were some blunt eating utensils, and she highly doubted that those would prove useful against cannibals.

The door rattled and shook as the dead began to pound against the door. Noah yelped in fright, pressing her back to the wall, almost hoping she could somehow melt into it. Catherine gripped her hand tightly, knife wielded in the other, standing in front of the youth protectively. The woman looked back at Noah, expression hard. 

“Jump out the window and run,” she commanded, ushering the girl towards the window. 

Noah widened her eyes in shock and disbelief. There was no possible way she could survive the jump, and run for that matter even if she did. “What?”

“Jump and run!” she repeated frantically, as the barricade fell apart, the door collapsing to the floor. 

In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with the dead, clawing and groaning at the them. Catherine growled as they charged her, and she turned back towards her daughter, eyes teary despite her enraged expression. “Run as far as you can!” She cried, shoving the girl out the window, bloodied hands pulling the woman out of view.

Blood seeped from her head, quickly coating her dark hair. Noah curled into a ball as she groaned, pain shooting through her body. She was surprised to find that she hadn’t broken anything from the fall, and was even more surprised that she was still breathing. The ringing in her ears began to fade, quickly replaced by moans closing in on her. She got to her battered knees, whipping her head around rapidly as the dead approached, blood dripping down the side of her forehead. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she looked up at the window she fell out of. She didn’t want to believe her mother was dead, but the mere thought of finding her mangled body was enough to make the girl gag. 

A body suddenly lunged at her, snapping it’s bloodied mouth at her face. Noah couldn’t find the voice to scream, and somehow managed to throw it to the side as she scrambled to her feet. Gunshots rang around her, taking out a number of the dead swiftly as they crumbled to the floor in a heap. There was a small path she could now take, so she booked it as fast as she could. The girl was surprised to find that her legs weren’t injured in the least, and was thankful for it as well, managing to bypass clawing hands. Everywhere she looked were those monsters, and as far as she could tell, no place was safe from their prying grasp.

Her heart was pounding, and despite the hard efforts of these soldiers, there were far too many of these things around. No matter how many bodies dropped, more seemed to rise. Noah gripped her necklace tightly, despite the tingling sensation in her palm, and had hoped to feel some comfort. Instead, the feeling of dread grew.

She was surrounded. Her back against the side of a building, everywhere she looked were distorted faces. The girl had never considered suicide an option until this moment; anything would be better than being eaten alive. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her parents, and all she could do was hope that somehow they were both alive and well. Her grip on her necklace tightened as she braced herself for what was to come. But nothing happened.

“Do something will you,” drawled a woman, her voice eerily calm yet playful. 

Noah jumped in surprise at the two figures now standing before her, unharmed and well-groomed. Whoever these strangers were, they were wealthy and seemed to not be bothered by the bloodshed surrounding them. And their eyes---they were as red as blood. But what was even more surprising was that the nearby monsters had simply halted in place, whilst the others continued their rampage. 

“She looks entirely human, do we have the wrong girl?” the man asked his companion with a single raised brow. The woman hummed in response as she eyed the pathetic girl before her.

“She’s his spitting image, I would be surprised if she wasn’t. That woman was his wife wasn’t she?” 

“Indeed.”

“Then there’s no mistake.” The woman paused a moment as she heard gunfire increase.

“Hm, seems like they’ve brought reinforcements. Girl, you’re coming with us.” She stated casually as she simply turned and began to walk away.

The youth stared at the two with wide eyes, barely believing that they were having a casual conversation in all this madness. She didn’t trust them. Her entire being practically screamed for her to run. Could these strangers be the cause of all this bloodshed?

“My mum---is she alright?” the girl blurted out thoughtlessly, stuttering over her words nervously. They had seen her, so perhaps there was a chance.

The man chuckled at her naivety. “Oh no, she’s certainly dead. Ripped her right open; no coming back from that.”

Noah couldn’t stop her tears from falling as she struggled to keep herself from vomiting. Collapsing to her knees, she held herself as she broke down into sobs. Why did she have to sacrifice herself for her? She would have gladly switched places with her mother if she could, but she was long gone now and there was nothing she could do.

“Is she honestly crying?” groaned the woman as she crossed her arms impatiently. 

The man rolled his eyes at the youth, striding forward and yanking the girl upward to her feet. “If you don’t want to end up like your mother then start moving,” he scolded coldly, his grip painfully firm. 

The girl looked down, refusing to make eye contact with these psychopaths. The tears did not stop, but her breathing seemed to stabilize for a moment. The pain in her arm barely registered as her ears began to ring again. She felt odd, like something was festering inside of her and her thoughts. She found herself whispering, more to herself than to them. “You watched her die.”

Before the man could respond, he found himself choking on his words, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Marius!” the woman cried in equal horror, lunging forward to support him as he fell backwards. In an instant, his body disintegrated and vanished completely, causing her to freeze in place.

Blood dripped from Noah’s fingertips, a trail of red tracking up her forearm. Her hand had returned to her side, trembling, not from fear, but with rage. Her lips curled into a hateful snarl, fangs more prominent and bared. And her eyes were glowing crimson, a mirror image of the woman across from her.

“You bitch!” she roars venomously, charging the girl, eyes full of bloodlust. 

Her nails seemed to turn into sharp claws as she swiped at the girl who returned blows with a closed fist. The youth received numerous cuts across her body and face, as if she wasn’t trying to dodge her attacks in the first place. She attacked the woman blindly, every punch fueled by anger, every strike filled with the intent to kill. And she felt the urgent need to rip out her throat. 

Noah managed to grab a hold of the swift woman, swinging her body into the wall face first, and pinning her against it. The woman groaned in pain and struggled to free herself, but she found her limbs becoming undeniably cold---to the point that they almost seemed frozen. Her eyes widened in shock as the wall before her appeared to slowly freeze over with ice. And suddenly she felt fangs rip through the skin of her neck, the life rapidly draining from her battered body.

The youth was ripped away by dead hands before she could finish the job. In that instant, the woman jumped to the side and bolted into a sprint, vanishing in mere seconds. Noah growled, her anger not yet appeased as she struck the monsters, now easily fighting them off. 

“Miranda,” she hissed, stomping on one of the creature's head, blood and brain matter splattering across concrete. “I know your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at action sequences, I apologize. Hope you liked it! OC appearances everywhere, and one's already dead lol. I might just be mixing up a bunch of vampire lore at this point idgaf. I'll draw what the vampires look like in the next chapter. Noah too. I mean, you just have to imagine a sad little pale loser with really long black hair.
> 
> Noah's abilities will be described more in later chapters.


End file.
